The present invention relates to 5-nitro-1,1,2,3,3-pentamethyl indane derivatives having the structure: ##STR2## wherein R represents hydrogen or methyl and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. Such substances are used to diminish the use of expensive natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Long-lasting, substantive, and intense sweet, musky aroma nuances are particularly desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Bicyclic compounds having nitro substituents bonded thereto are well known for use as musk nuances in the perfumery industry.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,016 issued on November 1, 1966 discloses compounds having the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein A can represent oxygen, and R can represent alkyl, and m can represent 1, and R.sub.1 can represent methyl, and n can represent 1 as being useful in perfumery; but the genus set forth therein does not include the genus defined according to the structure: ##STR4## and the genus set forth in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,016 discloses the compounds having the structures: ##STR5## primarily for use as herbicides and incidentally, indicates "some of the compounds have properties making them suitable for use in perfumery, e.g., as musk odorants".
Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)", Volume 2, at Monograph 2275 discloses "Moskene" a tradename of a chemical marketed by The Givaudan Corporation having the structure: ##STR6## prepared according to the reaction: ##STR7## by nitrating the compound having the structure: ##STR8## and discloses that this compound has a musky, sweet odor of the type resembling musk ketone and musk ambrette, yet more creamy-floral, sweeter and more tenacious.
Wood, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,640 issued on May 6, 1969 discloses for use as herbicides the dinitro derivatives defined according to the structure: ##STR9## wherein R.sub.1 represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl or hydrogen but does not infer that these compounds are useful in perfumery. Ying-Hung So, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,011 discloses compounds having the generic structure: ##STR10## wherein a represents an interger of from 1 up to 4 and R.sub.1 is hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 for use as intermediates for preparing polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,982 issued on Oct. 30, 1956, at column 2, lines 10-20 discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR11## as useful in perfumery but does not disclose any details for its use.
Nothing in the prior art discloses the long-lasting substantive and intense sweet, musky aroma of the compounds defined according to the generic structure: ##STR12## wherein R is hydrogen or methyl and the properties of such genus defined according to the structure: ##STR13## are unexpected, unobvious and advantageous in the field of perfumery.